


Vices and Virtues

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Inquisitor is Lucifer, M/M, Modern Era, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Sex, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: So this plot bunny hounded me for hours. I read a post on Facebook about the possibility of switching Greg Ellis for Tom Ellis and I had originally pictured this with Cullen as Lucifer (and I might still post some accompanying side stuff) but I realized I had the perfect set up.Cherish gets extra power for a demon, his brother is in the chantry, so that works in my favor, it’s implied he was involved with something sexual in the past and that he used to be wildly different, so it’s also a nice what if.So! A brief summary, now that I’m done rambling.Cullen is a detective, and a seemingly open and shut investigation puts him in the path of a Devil, not just any, but the one and only ruler of hell, or so he claims.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 1





	Vices and Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I realize this probably sounds like complete and utter crack, and it absolutely is, but I had to put this into existence.

Cherish adjusted his cufflinks, leaning against the bar briefly before rounding it to pour a drink. Hawke raised a brow but said nothing at first. 

“Place is still in one piece, I didn’t doubt you for a moment.” He joked. Tipping back his shot, he set the empty glass on the bar. 

About to go and mingle, Hawke finally spoke up. “You know, I didn’t follow you here to do this sort of thing for a living. We should be…” she began. 

“Reliving the glory days? I’m not interested. No, this suits me perfectly, as always, you are under no obligation to stay.” Cherish reminded her. 

Hawke made a face, rolling her eyes before pouring him another drink. Rather than respond, she nodded towards the opposite end of the bar.. “Someone came to see you.. Human, told ‘em they had to wait.”

Cherish grabbed the glass, spinning on his heel in the opposite direction. He took a sip, initially walking past the man. Backstepping, he did a double take. Blonde, well built., serious. Too serious, but that scar on his lip looked positively sinful. Not even one muscle relaxed, he stood with his arms crossed like a physical wall he kept up. Business then, not pleasure. What a shame. 

He turned abruptly, nearly bumping into him. Frowning, the man’s eyes followed from his chest up, meeting Cherish’s smile with a mostly controlled sigh. Not one of passion, but of utter disgust, something he definitely wasn’t used to. 

“You don’t look like you’re having fun.” Cherish remarked finally. 

“I’m not.” He said bluntly, “I’m not here for fun, I’m looking for the owner. Got a few questions.” 

Cherish spread his arms out, gesturing widely to the entirety of the club. “Well. You found me. What can I do for you?” 

“For starters, you can tell me how someone gets shot right outside, and nobody knows a thing about it.” He suggested. 

“I’m Cherish. You are?” He said, ignoring the inquiry outright. 

Rolling his eyes, he stuck his hand out, shaking his as briefly as possible, “Cullen. Detective Rutherford to you. How about you answer my question,” 

Finishing his drink, Cherish dropped the glass on a nearby empty table. Hawke would take care of it eventually. 

“This is my club. Of course I knew about it. I’ve already asked my own questions and I’ll take care of it. Just taking some time to consider how to repay such a thing. Can’t be too quick, no fun in that.” Cherish said pointedly.

“I was originally going to ask why you didn’t call it in if you knew there’s a body on your doorstep, but did you seriously just imply you’re going to hurt someone in front of an officer?” Cullen asked incredulously. 

“Oh, I didn’t imply anything. I’m  _ going _ to hurt this bastard when I find him.” Cherish verified. 

“I’ll overlook that for just a moment. What do you know about what happened.?” Cullen questioned. 

Cherish tipped his head, seafoam eyes fixed intently on molten amber, raising a brow. 

“Wouldn’t you rather tell me what  _ you _ know?” He asked. 

Cullen looked at him oddly. “That’s not at all how this works. Are you going to answer my question or am I bringing you to the station?” 

Cherish turned in his seat, looking at a nearby woman, in a black dress, pausing mid-sip of her martini. 

“Hello, I’m the owner of this establishment, is everything to your liking? Is there anything lacking…” he gave up the attempt at small talk and went for his personal favorite question. “What is it you desire?” 

The woman set her drink down, fingers delicately curled under her chin. “I want to go into politics, to have the influence to make real change and put down dissent.” 

Cherish nodded slowly. “That’s good. I like that. I’ll get back to you, love to help with that.” 

Turning back to Cullen, he frowned. Odd that it didn’t affect him. Always worked. Humans were practically begging to talk about their secrets given half a chance. Gesturing to Hawke, she made a face, pouring him another shot, setting it by him with a look that said she was absolutely loathing the trade in, hell for a club on the corner of luxury and excess. He took a drink, gesturing to the door. 

“I spoke to the young man in the vehicle.” Cherish said finally. 

“He was dead when we arrived, has been dead from what we could tell, what do you mean you spoke to him?” Cullen questioned. 

“He didn’t die immediately, I had a moment. He was paid, you’ll be wanting to find the person who hired him and I think -“ Cherish explained. 

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll be leaving.” Cullen stood, turning for the door. 

“I have a few ideas on who hired him.” Cherish said.

“Everyone always has ideas. I’ll do my job, and you stick to yours, Mr….?” He paused. 

“Morningstar.” He said. 

“If I have any more questions-“ Cullen started. 

“I’ll be here to answer every-“ Cherish interjected. 

“I’ll send someone else to ask them.” Cullen finished. 

Cherish frowned slightly. That was strange. Maybe it was just an off night. He finished his drink, putting it out of his mind.. He wasn’t done with his own investigation, but things were often unlikely to change at night, sighing to himself, he returned to the bar, 

“He give you any trouble? “ Hawke asked hopefully. 

Cherish shook his head. “Down girl. It was fine, no trouble at all.” His brow wrinkled slightly. “You’ll be the first person I tell if there’s trouble.” 

“ _ I’m  _ going to be the problem if something doesn’t happen soon. I’m going crazy and you know it.” Hawke told him. 

He waved to the people all around. “Somewhere in here, there’s someone who’s bound to like what you do. Blow off some steam, you’ll be fine.” Seeing the look she gave him, he shrugged. “Or don’t, it’s a friendly suggestion, not a demand.” 

Pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night. If anyone asks, I’m not here. I don’t feel like entertaining tonight.” 

“You’re becoming more like them every day, it’s not too late to go back. Think about it..” Hawke commented. 

“I’m not going back. I know you must think reminding me will eventually wear me down and I’ll go back, but I’ve made up my mind. I’m staying here.” He said firmly. 

Hawke watched him walk up the stairs, turning to pour a drink for someone.. So he said. Eventually  _ something  _ was sure to change his mind, it was just a game of waiting for the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve made some executive decisions people may or may not like. Trying to think of who best fits the roles here, and I think I’ve mostly got it figured out.
> 
> Also, I don’t want to follow the plot of Lucifer to the letter, so there will be some differences


End file.
